


太平狱

by glimxxx



Category: Original Work
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 19:11:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18556015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glimxxx/pseuds/glimxxx





	太平狱

　　每逢十五，解宵禁。  
　　绩水之畔有艘画舫，名为驭梦阁，舫基为石料，沉沉压在河底，是为不系舟。上挑的飞檐尽显轻灵姿态，六角花灯的绢面上绘着山水花鸟，斑斓光影照进河面，被潺潺流水带出破碎的坠连。  
　　雕花木门紧闭，暖融的光透出窗纸，丝竹之声绵绵流溢，古筝琵琶被纤长手指撩拨出暧昧的泣诉，隔着玉笛排箫的清音，能想象出柔软的双唇。欢歌笑语点染深夜，脂粉香气缠进东风，色相横生爱欲流转的人间世，从来不缺赴约人。  
　　驭梦阁的大堂正中，有红衣女子正在跳舞，如一团曼妙烈火，明亮危险动人心魄。她腕骨处系了两圈银铃，声音脆而紧，教人想起屋檐下倒挂的细长冰锥。  
　　女孩约么十七八岁，眉骨锋利，眼眶略深，明澈的棕色眼睛里笑意似有若无。她起舞时未在看人，眼神是一捧湖水，随意泼洒过去。台下达官贵人名门公子十来位，和着她的舞姿饮酒叫好，揉捏女伴的腰肢和屁股，将金银掷入小童手中的花篮。。  
　　画舫大门忽然被人拍开，一段凛凛的风扑入这极乐欢场，风中斜立着一枚铜钱，倏忽奔向红衣女孩面门。众人回头，见一玄衣男子跨过门槛负手而立，清瘦如竹，神色冷冷，威势不容侵犯。铜钱来得极快，杀意骤然逼近，女孩猛一偏头堪堪避过，脖子上绽开几道青筋，任那铜钱自下而上割断一束长发，擦破一点耳垂。  
　　铜钱落地，青丝悠悠覆上去，耳珠下沿还兀自渗着血。“沈晏，你在这里。”那男子声音沉沉。  
　　沈晏静静站着，罔顾她泼洒的红衣，动物一样站着，同敌人对峙，筹谋起一场不死不休。  
　　“跟我回去，你没有别的选择。”容笺不知从哪儿捻出一枚铜钱，来回用指肚摩挲，面上的讥讽之色藏不住。他需要做出这种胜券在握的姿态，就凭你也想逃吗，怎么可能逃得过。  
　　沈晏伶伶俐俐走下台，腕子上的银铃脆生生。她把脚翘到临近的酒桌上，柔韧的腰肢塌下去，双手攥成拳敲打膝盖侧面，似在为自己松骨。  
　　“我又不怕死。”  
　　这句话她无意识用了和容笺相似的姿态，一些瑟缩的不确定隐藏在漫不经心的口吻中，对峙已经开始，心跳暂代羯鼓声声。  
　　此时诸位宾客中已有人识得男子身份，只是没开口。来者是四海钱庄的容笺容老板，管的是天下的帐，在座的人或多或少都留了些把柄在他手里，无外乎是毫无新意的钱财交易，见不得光却有细致账目。  
　　“哟，不怕死？”容笺用铜钱边缘磨着指甲，总算舍得抬头看她一眼。她生着那么洁净的一张脸，活该被弄脏。  
　　“我就站在这儿，有种来弄死我。”沈晏舌头紧紧抵着牙根，面上带笑。谁不笑，谁就先输一城。  
　　容笺终于肯认真一点，这个女孩让人不得不正视，不得不投注目光与心思。他收起那枚铜钱沉声道，“沈晏，你可是折了我的面子。”  
　　他扫视一众权贵，有几个熟面孔，使他不能轻举妄动。原本容笺出现仅仅是为完成一个冰凉的警告，但现在他决定认真，他不允许自己给众人留下能够忍受挑衅的印象。  
　　“只要你敢走出这驭梦阁，我便带得走你。”容笺撂下这么一句话，拂袖而去，像一团暗潮汹涌的黑雾。  
　　沈晏目送他离去，眼神冷寂，她摩挲着腕上银铃，把它们一颗颗捏碎，碎屑擦上红衣，是一抹灰。  
　　驭梦阁是人间欢场，隐形的法外之地，阁主行踪向来神秘，手段狠辣。但来者是客，进了这画舫，驭梦阁就能保你一朝太平，故而饶是容笺也不敢在此轻举妄动。但正如他所说，出了这扇门，沈晏再无退路。  
　　画舫大门一关，歌舞照旧，沈晏心中没什么主意，加上她今日的表演结束，便提裙上楼。丫鬟春樱已经备好了洗澡水，木桶中升起袅袅雾气。  
　　沈晏不习惯叫人服侍，洗澡时也就一个人呆着。她刚刚为了避开那枚铜钱，丹田之中真气暴涨，一路向上，灌注于脖颈上的大血管，才堪堪来得及偏头。沸腾的气血久久不能宁静，连带着她后背伤口条条绽开，翻出赤红肌理。  
　　“嘶……”  
　　伤口沾水，沈晏小声呼痛，手臂后绕，又摸到屁股上的暗痂，全是拜容笺所赐。这是她用一些美好而优柔的倾慕换来的，她必须自己受着。  
　　大理寺卿沈宴在今夜与他朝思暮想的人相逢，如此猝然又笃定。那抹黑衣使他像一团雾气，自夜沼上方升腾，湿漉漉带着毒。他早知道他带毒，足可蚀骨，但还是栽进去了。沈宴自幼体弱，常年在药罐子里泡着，三天两头被疼痛杀破求生欲。总在疼的人，眼中人间荆棘丛生。所以他很顺畅就栽进去，栽进微薄的爱意里，专心汲取，不计命数。  
　　这听上去是多好的死法儿。  
　　但他在今天在从容笺口中听到了另一个名字，沈晏。事发时他正在驭梦阁二楼听琴，温一壶口感润泽的酒，听到这名字他心下一沉，稍作思索便理顺了容笺的所作所为。  
　　前段时间他被一场急病袭击，缠绵床榻小半年，父亲为他定了亲事说是冲喜，新娘出自沈家远走天山的一脉人，名叫沈晏。沈家原本世代行医，百年前出一擅毒奇才沈昙溪，沈家人不容他，他便带着些门徒亲友远走天山，专心制毒。论辈分沈晏是他嫡亲，不过离沈宴的亲缘关系就比较远了，婚嫁也无妨。  
　　但那沈晏却不愿意，掀了桌子偷跑出来，遇上容笺。  
　　或者说，是容笺千方百计等她遇。他的占有欲太强了，即便是如此地轻视沈宴，却也不容许任何女人接近他，更不要说结婚。容府囚禁着许多女孩子，她们被磨去本就不甚锐利的棱角，心甘情愿地成为一些温顺的，感恩戴德的宠物。容笺当时以为，沈晏也会成为其中之一，在鞭打和羞辱中慢慢失去自尊，心甘情愿地跪伏下去，就像她孱弱的，血缘关系微薄的兄弟。  
　　但是沈晏没有。她在一个昙花盛开的午夜成功出逃，带着伤痕和瘀血睡大街，白天满城找营生。指骨攥出冷冽白痕，眼中怒火蓄成深潭，她想要容笺死，所以必须留下来。  
　　几经周折，她到悦容坊做舞妓，又被驭梦阁的阁主相中。  
　　这三个人相遇，命运之间有所勾连。沈宴在二楼融着糜糜琴声听到那句“沈晏，我们又见面了”，语气冷硬不容置疑。可那个女孩儿居然干脆利落地拒绝了，像拒绝一个追求者。那一刻沈宴窥见她高高在上的灵魂，容笺被俯视，且几乎在俯视中落败。连带着他自己也仿佛被不屑了，食物链最底层，一个长久凝固的跪趴姿势。  
　　一切显然还没有结束，容笺此刻正守在驭梦阁外，带给人无形的压力。丝竹之声变得浮躁犹疑，玩乐者心中浮起郁色，容笺即便人不在场，也要让诸位都不好过。  
　　沈宴的心思早就不在这一屋子琴声中了，他脑海空茫，在对沈晏寥寥数语的回忆里触到自己的怯懦。他想解决掉沈晏，解决掉这个与他名字同音，性格却截然不同的女孩。其他的心思都混沌起来，唯有对沈晏的报复心一路暴涨，像团泡了水的棉花堵在脑子里。  
　　鬼使神差地，他去敲沈晏的门。  
　　从听琴的春柳堂到沈晏房间不过百十步路，沈宴越走越快，双袖带风，心头烧起火，哔哔剥剥地催促着。  
　　“沈姑娘。”他略显焦急地拍门。  
　　沈晏还在洗澡，差点睡在木桶里，听见敲门声猛然惊醒，下意识扑腾两下，伤口被冷空气一激，猝然疼痛起来。  
　　“谁啊？”她快手快脚地穿衣服。  
　　“中原沈家的沈宴。”  
　　说出这句话，沈宴忽然觉得自己清醒了些，颤抖的指尖归于平静，那股子高亢的邪火降下去。自己这是怎么了，他站在门口，心神一阵恍惚。  
　　沈晏开了门，头发湿漉漉。单就“中原沈家”四个字，便能让她经年的伤痛与向往再次揭竿而起。  
　　毒理不如医道，她始终这么觉得。前者用来作恶，后者用来救人，可叹她沈晏从来没有过什么伤天害理的念头，却自幼被家中长辈逼迫着学习制毒，一路辛苦不足为外人道。  
　　但当她打开这扇门，看到沈宴苍白病弱的脸，一种宿命感笼罩了她。沈宴中了蛊，蛊虫蚀掉了他半个脑子。她仿佛能透过颅骨看到那些油黑的虫子，一条条漫过腻白的脑回沟。沈宴嘴唇开合，她却没有在听，只是在记忆中暗自检索这蛊虫的由来。  
　　“沈姑娘？”沈宴在她眼前摇摇手。“如今我大病已愈，实在不需要结亲冲喜，你可以放心了。只是……你又因何得罪了容笺呢？”  
　　沈晏回过神来，是啊，她自己处境危险，哪有余力去管别人。  
　　“我被他囚禁数月，每日凌虐，后来找到机会出逃，他却觉得我拂了他的面子。”  
　　凌虐，一个男人对女人施以凌虐。沈宴心思飘摇，气血翻涌，眼前蓦地展开些凄艳的画面，肢体纠缠，血液横流。他开始嫉妒，那些蛊虫引着他四处嫉妒，是了，这是情蛊。  
　　“我可以带你离开。”沈宴道。他先前心中起了些暗糟，如今仍未消弥，性子里一点怯懦良善在与恶意艰难搏斗。最后取了个折中，先把人带走，不要让她再同容笺接触。  
　　而容笺此刻正站在船头，黑袍翻涌，发间几只黑漆银铃穿过风，音色低哑晦暗。  
　　他面若寒霜，怒意盛大，如一尊杀神阻断众人生路。沈宴在角落里瞧着他，一腔爱意仓促结成冰。红尘之外仍有八百里情事绵延，情蛊却偏偏能让人孤注一掷宁死不屈，往爱里下毒，让爱都僵死。  
　　沈宴的爱就是僵死的爱。他看着容笺，眼皮开闭，眼珠不动，血脉却鼓胀。沈晏分明能透过颅骨见到百十条蛊虫像一条条狭长的鱼，用身体舔舐他的脑子，毒素渗进去，控制沈宴的心智。  
　　沈宴的眼珠黑下去，他侧过头凝视沈晏，眼中浓雾翻涌不定。  
　　“沈姑娘……”  
　　可他说起话来口吻却是摇摇欲坠的，牙齿都打战，额头渗出一层薄汗。沈晏料是他情蛊发作，恶意同本心艰难搏杀，便深呼一口气，以手刀劈他脖颈，将人劈晕了。她抱起沈宴，转身对惊怒不定的马夫道，“送我们走。”  
　　轿子幽幽地驶出来，毫不意外获得容笺的凝视，但这是沈家的轿子，他不能碰。丝竹依旧，流水之上波光辗转，那轿子走过坠遍花灯的街市，在拐角处消失。容笺知道沈晏已经走了，马车辘辘之声更显沉闷，车辙印记隐隐加深，未想到沈宴竟也成了变数，在他眼皮子底下救走了他的猎物。  
　　容笺想到家中那只母蛊，身体几近透明，血管倒是白腻，以人脑为食，控制数百条子蛊。沈宴逃不掉的，这世间人力不可为之事还少么。  
　　但容笺想起沈宴，心里依旧存了那么点儿怜惜。他骑着马回往府邸，长袍铺展于马背，身形略有颠簸。他就在这颠簸中想着沈宴，这个愚蠢而孱弱的大理寺卿，唯一展露出的孤勇便是向容笺表白，再把这段冒天下之大不韪的关系公之于众，怕不是耗费掉所有的勇毅之心。此后沈宴一蹶不振，缠绵病榻，手头案子渐渐积压，若非他出身名门沈家，恐怕早要被弹劾到收拾东西有多远滚多远。但沈太后一日不死，他这大理寺卿的位子就还坐的稳，人也就还有用。容笺此生负过的人不计其数，不差这一个。  
　　得到的活该命贱，得不到的反而高看一眼，此行他孤身闯入驭梦阁，依旧没能带走沈晏。他想起她，无可遏制地燥热起来，手指微动，又想去握鞭子。  
　　容府大宅地下一层，她像一个空空的麻袋，被容笺吊在空中，四只铁环圈住手腕脚腕，铁环连着铁链钉在墙上四角。腕子被磨的见了骨，暗红伤疤淋漓布满浑身皮肉，低垂的头颅气息奄奄。私牢里没有光，墙上连着烛台，烛影黯淡模糊。玄铁架上无数刑具整齐排布，地上有陈年的黑紫色血迹，空气陈旧，腥味儿浊重。  
　　她是谁，爱谁谁。容笺的脚步声愈加近了，十个指尖都冒着红，他闻见血的味道，心脏勃勃鼓动。  
　　烧热的手掌终于握住鞭子，再去浸一道水，里里外外把人抽到透，抽成一只湿漉漉的麻袋，一团抽搐的烂肉。鞭梢缠过脖颈忽而下沉，前胸一条深重血线嵌入翻卷皮肉，髋骨被抽的见了白，怪只怪那地方本就薄弱，鲜血顺着大腿流。又一鞭，锁骨与腰侧连成线，青紫痕迹浮上来，女孩的双腿隐秘地绞紧，在瑟缩中泄出几丝凄然呻吟。鞭梢划破空气，声如蛇信，一鞭一道血痕。轻则落下紫红印记，肿胀疼痛，重则划开皮肤，毛糙鞭身犁出深沟，粘上小块碎肉。  
　　容笺打够了就把人放下来，抱着女孩去洗澡。木桶里水温适中，加了三七捣出的汁液，泛着清浅的绿。有丫鬟过来，面无表情地服侍着，从里到外洗干净。容笺还会给她们上药，云南送过来的金创药，他手指温热，抹了药往伤口处细细地涂，神情倒是温柔的。他总能在他人的痛苦中寻到极致的乐趣，温柔多半出于饱足，堪堪胀得他泪盈于睫。  
　　手指划过女孩面颊，被双唇顺遂地叼住，舔了两口。她自以为这是心照不宣，毫无当狗的自觉。容笺冲她笑，似是而非地嘲弄，偏如翠柳过春风，恰到好处的迷惑性。  
　　真有意思，走时容笺想。但沈晏比她们都有意思，她不是狗，她有杀心。  
　　沈晏当然有杀心。  
　　她坐在马车里，举着自己食指中指过眼前，两根指甲斗做一处，悉悉索索轻声刮擦。车顶坠着三颗大如鸡卵的夜明珠，清辉幽微，透一点怅然的绿。  
　　纤长手指借着光投下影，指甲尖端薄而脆，沈晏的手静下来，眼神向空泛处凝视。先前容笺以一枚铜钱割断她鬓边发丝，粗粗上了三成心，没打算夺人性命。内力灌注手臂经脉，预判动向后腕子一抖，奔着喉头但又留了余力，铜钱果然走空。这并非是多精准高妙的手段，但对付沈晏足够了，对手弱的像只兔子，命数也活该是只兔子。  
　　沈晏挑眉，当我是小人物对不对？脚边半死的小虫若是长出毒刺，总有机会从裤脚钻进去。  
　　可她并不打算这么做。杀心与怨怼无关，不燥郁甚至不迫切，至纯至净，要你死是因为你该死。沈晏近乎轻柔地攥了攥拳头，指甲抵着掌心陷进去一丁点儿。容笺，你该死。  
　　沈宴躺在她身边，呼吸柔和安宁。这是位真正的贵公子，昏沉时双手交叠于前胸。为让他躺的舒服，沈晏拔了他发间玉簪，如瀑乌发在身下漫漫流淌，被夜明珠覆上柔光。他五官生的艳丽，然平时病弱，眼底青影同素色的唇好歹能将这艳色掩上一掩，于是在旁人眼里他便总是苍白孱弱又平平无奇。曾经断案如神的大理寺卿被容笺诱骗，骄矜同才智一道逝水东流，众人目睹他于高处跌落，混进熙熙攘攘的人群。  
　　沈晏喜欢他的脸，从下颌线往上延伸，隐隐能看到几条淡青色血管。那么脆弱的样子，血流都叫人一眼就看干净了。她忽然想见他上妆，杳杳美人妆，一抹红总是淡淡的，却能动人心魄。  
　　美人受尽经年苦，沈晏的怜惜来的猝然，倒不知那些蛊虫……发作到哪一步了。她把手覆在沈宴额头上，手底下是天下间少有的汹涌与难缠。啧，难缠难缠，她被烫了下似的缩回手，忽然觉得头疼。  
　　马车走得急，却很稳，一路人言嘈杂。沈晏远远听见前方似有金戈之声，然后是木架或棚子倒塌的声音，有人从楼上跳下，脚尖落地一霎便向前纵去。声息就此没入汪洋人海，教人再难分辨。“这是怎么了？”她问那马夫。  
　　“看情形是出了命案，琅琊轩……死了个姑娘。”那马夫答。  
　　沈晏知趣地闭嘴，她初来乍到，自是多一事不如少一事。但那刚刚逃跑者轻功高绝，跳下楼时从空中蓄起去势，脚尖点地脚跟浮空，触地后立刻借势遁走，为“纵”之法。这就让她心中还是存了好奇，世上掌握纵法之人可不多。  
　　车子总归还是驶出这条弈九街，一路往沈府而去。沈晏用手指抹了清凉膏涂在沈宴人中上，默数三声他便悠悠醒转。沈晏把人扶起，倚着自己肩膀坐下，“快到沈府了。”  
　　沈宴嘴唇微微抿起，语速略慢。“我这半年时常心神恍惚，无心公务，想是旧年顽疾故态复萌，真是麻烦沈姑娘了。”他还当是自己晕了过去。  
　　沈晏很有些迟疑。苗疆情蛊她并无把握剔除，若是指出症结却又不能解决问题，还不如先别讲。只是可怜沈宴这样风流恣肆的人物，不但被蛊虫所惑，更一心觉得是自己的错，心中总怀歉疚。沈晏逃出容府后漂泊绩城，也听说了沈宴与容笺的情事，暗地里嘲笑这沈大人很有些情种做派。没想到见了真人，翩翩公子囿于巫蛊之术，优柔爱意结成茧，旁人还道是作茧自缚。  
　　心中怜惜又深一层，她将沈宴一缕飘摇鬓发掖进他耳后，罕见地叹了口楚楚的气，心思一时改换。  
　　“沈大人，你可曾听过苗疆情蛊？”  
　　沈宴闻言低低笑了一声，半分惊诧也无，“沈姑娘见多识广。”  
　　沈晏身子一震，隐秘地掐住了自己的大腿，指甲深深陷进去，喉头被堵得发疼，翻来覆去都是句带血的“原来他早知道自己处境如何”。  
　　“是不能还是不想！”她猛然怒视沈宴，眼中红丝战战，颈上血管怒张。她指那情蛊，不能拔除，还是不想拔除。  
　　沈宴和蔼地摸摸她的脸，原本是第一次见面，却无端生出些亲近。  
　　“人总是要死的，更何况我本就会死的早些。”他眼神清湛得过分，唇色浅淡于无，所说出口的竟是句安慰。“你不必怀疑，我此刻脑海清明，言语是出于本心。”  
　　沈晏微微闭眼睛，锁死了一圈薄薄的泪水，肩膀瘦削却稳固。  
　　“我早晚会杀了他。”  
　　像在往预言上添加筹码，沈晏又补了一句：“我不会心软的。”  
　　沈宴摸了摸她的后背，轻声道：“那也很好。”  
　　马车停在沈府门口，有两棵苍翠柏树列在左右，树冠向中线微微倾斜，枝叶随风颤动。沈府外观朴拙，青石围墙自大门两边延伸开去，正中挂一匾额，是开国皇帝御笔亲题的一个“沈”字。  
　　二人跳下马车，沈宴没有迟疑，轻轻握住了沈晏的手。掌心温润的凉意传过来，沈晏疑心自己摸上了一块玉，冰肌玉骨俱是天然。  
　　见他进门，管事儿高声通传一句“少爷回来了”，又急急凑过来道：“老爷有要事找。”  
　　沈宴一时无法推脱，吩咐人将沈晏带到东厢找间房住下，自己则边走边束起头发，往沈老爷的书房去了。他此刻精神还算好，有个陌生人知道了他的秘密，却并未让他感到压迫和狼狈，反而获得了几许纾解。  
　　礼部侍郎沈寒追同儿子一样，官居正三品。他这儿子自小有天赋，十六岁高中探花，在刑部做事。后来被调到大理寺，历经十年纷争，终于坐上一把手的位置。只可惜半年前遇上容笺这么个煞星，大好前途几乎要全然葬送，想想便叫人心生郁气。  
　　沈寒追负手立于书房，面容堪称肃杀，见这逆子进来，劈头便问：“你可知原止息杀人潜逃一事？”  
　　沈宴愕然。禁军统领原止息出身青莲观，当年沈太后前去祈福，却被刺客暗算，幸得这道士护佑才有命回来。原止息搭上太后，从此飞黄腾达，一路高升。“大统领潜逃？”  
　　沈寒追冷哼一声，“此人到底还是江湖草莽，去琅琊轩找乐子，竟失手弄死了个娼妓。人证物证俱在，他可不就逃了么。”  
　　沈宴垂眸，父亲之意自然是让大理寺抢先下手，别叫那刑部夺去了功绩。说的容易，可那是剑道之巅原止息，一口青莲剑下亡魂无数，凝成道道青黑煞气，至今缭绕剑身。无论这案子是不是他犯下，想要捉人都不容易。  
　　“敢问父亲，那娼妓是怎么死的？”沈宴蹙眉。  
　　涉及男女之事，本就难以解释，再加上沈宴同容笺贻笑大方的关系……沈寒追面对自己这不成器的儿子，熊熊怒火从丹田一路烧到喉头。“怎么死的？玩儿死的！”他嘲弄地看了沈宴一眼，语气中颇多轻慢。  
　　沈宴沉默地听他说完，拢了拢袖子转身欲走，连个招呼也懒得打。按理说他早习惯了父亲的阴阳怪气，今天却忽然支楞起一块反骨。  
　　“你回来！”沈寒追兀自叫道，随手抄起一方砚台向他背影掷去。沈宴反手握住来势汹汹的砚台，“我会搬出去住，烦请沈大人今后好自为之。”  
　　实在是太过赌气了，沈宴边往外走边腹诽，大半年都忍了，怎么忽然起了性子。不过眼下不是想这些的时候，他得赶紧去趟大理寺，捉人上争不过刑部，至少可以抢先验验尸。  
　　沈宴骑了匹胭脂白马，马颈上挂一张木雕红牌，右下角是大理寺的墨印，有此红牌，可在街市上纵马。他走前托管家带话，要沈晏去长乐街的广福客栈过夜。沈晏询问缘由，却得到语焉不详的回复，只说少爷与沈大人之间起了纷争，姑娘不宜在此多留。她没多问，干脆当个没礼貌的客人，坦荡荡离去。  
　　马蹄下卷起暗黄烟尘，沈宴一头青丝历历打上后背。他发质细软，飞扬如飘蓬，骑着马直入中门，带起青色的风。  
　　“沈大人。”严钟严少卿深施一礼。  
　　“尸体回来了吗？”沈宴问。  
　　“在停尸房，已召仵作验尸。”  
　　沈宴松下半口气，坐在椅子上给自己倒水，掌心一片缰绳磨出的红。一只鸽子飞过来，在窗棂上踱步，腿上系着个纸卷儿。严钟暗道一声不好，这鬼精鬼精的鸽子真叫人防不胜防，额前染了翠色，是容笺的鸽子。  
　　沈宴凝视鸽子，却迟疑了。  
　　这不是第一次。容笺总爱在某些在关键的节点叫走他，案子便落了刑部。这并非容笺与刑部有所勾结，他只是单纯想毁了他，毁掉这位曾经惊才绝艳的探花郎，断案如神的大理寺卿。  
　　有些人对「毁掉」本身感兴趣。而有些人，恰好对被毁掉感兴趣。  
　　但今天不一样，疑犯是原止息，禁军统领，剑道巅峰。他好酒擅歌，敢在禁宫琉璃瓦上对月饮酒，曾经独上华山，以一柄青莲剑破尽九大门派各路好手，从此江湖之远，亦有朝廷阴影。十年之间，断鸿崖的竹简上，英雄榜一年一变，唯有打头的“原止息”三个字，已留了十年。  
　　原氏一剑，天下止息。  
　　他们在官场上无甚交集，互为反面。沈宴慕他生性自由，来去自如，半点不染为官者的恶劣习气。而原大统领……沈宴自嘲一笑，原止息曾在某个节点无心撞破过他与容笺的情事，轻飘飘抛下一句：你倒是个会玩儿的。  
　　那鸽子额头的翠羽动了一动，被室温烤出一缕暗香，沈宴手指抖了一下，知是情蛊被勾得发作。脑海中忽有尖锐啸叫倾覆意识，浪潮打翻小舟的一瞬，他想是时候了。孤身一人自然死且不惧，可他肩上本就挑着他人生死。如今再添上沈晏，够了，够他活了，他活够了。  
　　所以这是最后一次，他去抓那鸽子，展开纸卷，奔赴骤雨阁。  
　　他知道容笺在那儿，好整以暇地等他，迷人又恶心。  
　　广福客栈。  
　　窗外风不止歇，垂柳凭空扫荡，天色渐晚，沈晏坐在窗边，没来由地心焦。一只鸽子飞来，笃笃敲击窗框，令人不适的节律。沈晏眉头一皱弹起来，开窗将鸽子放入，捉在手里。  
　　手持活物，隔着羽翼感受温热，一点浅淡心跳渗透过来。她摘下鸽子脚上的纸卷，暖意构筑的幻觉被瞬间破除，没有好消息，她的人生里没有好消息。  
　　纸卷上是个建筑名，“骤雨阁”，容笺无数处居所中的一个。沈晏霎时心跳如鼓，每一泵都扯得肌肉疼痛，她难过地捂住心口，眼前虚虚浮起沈宴淡色的面容。那是张在劫难逃的脸，总要被蛊惑，才清艳，才带上即将坠落的，临阵的美感。那时他最漂亮最可怜最幸福，沈晏想见见他，怀着悄无声息的渴慕。所以她必须去。  
　　她手里攥着那只鸽子，攥进去，手心被支楞的翅膀骨架刺出血，将这只小鸟活活捏死。就这么走了，没有回头。  
　　门外江湖雨落。  
　　是骤雨，冰冷急紧，带着叫人快慰的杀伐气，沈晏沉在雨里，一身白色劲装湿个通透。她走得并不快，心思沉郁，脚下泛起踟蹰的涟漪。但这场雨确乎是抚平了她几缕心上的褶皱，把她从一种悲伤置换到另一种当中去，用自哀来抵御外物侵蚀。她敏感地对接下来要遭遇的事情有了大致的轮廓，她即将目睹与折磨有关的东西，遭受过的，未遭受过的。  
　　骤雨阁远远地生出影子，青黑色剪影凝进夜幕，雨势加剧，眼前景物几乎要模糊进成片的大雨里。但又停得猝然，像一匹马在悬崖边被勒紧了缰绳，于垂末处显出濒危的狂放。沈晏被打透了，被雨水稀释了，骨骼筋肉，心脏里一脉一脉往外泵着的血，都被稀释成更加湿软清微的样子。  
　　她的杀心熄灭了，或许一开始就没能真正地灼亮起来。  
　　骤雨阁高九层，她沿着楼梯一圈圈往上走，身上滴着水走得又慢，生生拖出一道水痕。她听见凄哀的呻吟与呼吸声，在这空旷的，心脏一般的阁楼中回响。上至七层，眼前突兀出现一面八扇屏风，绘着三峡风光，江流之上高悬皎皎一轮明月，像只眼睛。  
　　沈宴和容笺在幽微的光线下透出一双纠缠的影子，投在屏风上，投在流水上，被如月的眼神凝视。她听见那样深切的呜咽，分不出是渴求还是乞求，呼吸声被回音层层叠加，显出一种不合时宜的浩荡，山同水交媾，云同龙交媾，四围寂静如荒原。那是沈宴的声音，他那么脆弱，嗓音带着半干不湿的哑，打着寒凉的颤，都被淹进大雨之中。  
　　空气里有画不成的味道，上好的春酒，做催情用。沈晏有些想哭，但眼睛发干发涩，竟无须她自我遏制。容笺亦是虚弱的，他的情蛊，他催情的酒和熏香，全都虚弱到难堪的地步。可沈宴就在这种虚弱里遭受着羞辱，他此刻的面容是如何呢，他清醒着吗，还是完完全全沉浸在情欲中。他受伤了吗，他是顺从的吗，他怀着怎样的心态走进这扇门，又打算怎样走出去呢。她聆听他，有没有私心，有没有无限怨恨中一点点隐秘的快意，比如停不住去想象他的脸。  
　　视线拉远了，沈宴的脸，凌乱的衣衫素白的胸口，胸口上斑驳的红痕，同明月一样皎皎地引人投注目光。发丝流水般滑过凳子，发梢一抖一抖垂在地面，水红色嘴唇半张，一泵一泵吐出破碎字句，与腰身弹动的频率相和。像个物件儿，像个只有动作没有温度的物件儿，哭泣，求饶，眼神被薄泪蒙成灰，是不是谁都会被调弄成这样子。沈晏听到缅铃的声音，进来出去，像有什么东西碎了，细细地响动，沈宴尖叫起来，屁股往凳子上撞。这是他做过的最激烈的反抗，很快就平息下去，然后是几声抽气，往嗓子眼儿里死命地抽，嘶啦嘶啦的，纸糊的灯笼都破了，风灌过去，东倒西歪地灌过去。  
　　他的脸，视线回到他的脸，不间断的重重失控，顶上去再顶上去。在漫长的痉挛里他凋敝再盛开，溺亡又复活，周而复始，不见归期。沈晏在这样的想象里咬破了自己的嘴唇，血腥气在口腔中蔓延，她舔舐伤口，冰凉的衣服剥夺皮肉的热气，浑身上下发热的地方只剩下舌头。还有吗，还有她抽动的手指，鸽子血糊在指缝里，被热气化开，一滴滴往下淌。  
　　容笺终于说话了，他说，“你不进来么？”  
　　沈晏绕过屏风走进去，眼神很静，衣服还是湿的，紧紧贴合身体曲线。她看见沈晏躺在凳子上，冲她惨淡而安慰地笑，似是早知道她会来。他不觉得羞耻，短暂的迷乱神情过后，沈宴依然哀伤而温和，湿漉漉的眼睛定定看着她，满含歉意。  
　　沈晏忽然觉得自己输了，她不晓得沈宴启程前偷偷做出的决定。此时此刻她只觉得他是他的邪魔而他是他的菩萨，善恶难辨，是非不分。每一个菩萨都得面对属于自己的妖魔，于莲花中被啖食殆净。  
　　雨又下起来，滚落几重雷声。  
　　沈晏仰头凝视虚空，平静得像个死人，心头血都泵光了，心脏干瘪成一颗两端锋利的枣核。  
　　她想她该走了，脚下却生了根，定定杵在那里。  
　　“叫小妹为我担心了。”沈宴气息衰微，扶着凳子站起来。  
　　“你……”沈晏说不出话，那一刻菩萨似乎自莲花中复生，满身血污盖不住皎皎本色。  
　　“我们走吧。”沈宴穿好衣服，哑着嗓子，掩饰不住的疲惫。  
　　“我让你走了么？”  
　　此时的容笺又像一团黛青的雾气了，纷乱且潮湿，长发泼泼洒洒，有几缕缠在手臂上。他微低着头，把暗沉的表情压进阴影里，拇指和食指之间按着两枚铜钱，发出细小的摩擦音。容笺怀里揣着个盒子，情蛊中的母蛊在盒中悠哉地爬动，是了，母蛊在场，沈宴走不出去。  
　　风轻轻吹动，收紧一身黏汗，沈宴挺直的脊背不易察觉地抖了一下。他咬破舌尖，尝到一丝腥甜，以图用痛感拽住飘摇的意识。但他的确要倒下了，容笺的意识挤进他的脑海，试图掌控这具身体。  
　　类似的体验先前也有过，那是种被操纵的，安稳的感觉。意识像泡在羊水里，温暖舒适，容笺短暂地掌握他，掌握他的肉身与灵魂。  
　　但不是现在，现在不行。  
　　沈宴此刻虚弱不堪，被沈晏搀着，匀出去半个身子的重量，一步步往外走。他那么纤瘦，像一株春生秋死的植物，枝叶细细地抖。沈晏能够察觉这种抖动，她知道这是蛊毒与沈宴之间的角力，子蛊感应母蛊，会释放大量毒素，摄人心魂。她甚至疑惑沈宴为何还没倒戈，常人分明不应当有这么强的自制力。她不知道沈宴有时会把意识的收放当做游戏，给出去，获得一个温暖的子宫，浸入短暂的平和安宁；收回来，一头栽入现世，莽莽人间，冰雪成灰。  
　　所以他才能撑到现在。  
　　可沈宴自己知道，他快要不行了。远处有铃铛声，簌簌地响，响得他脑仁儿疼，往昔记忆，当下思虑，都被一缕缕抽出体外。容笺终于掏出他护在心口的盒子，把那只肥腻青白的母蛊抓在手里，蛊虫腹部有三道细细血线，随着扭动的身体蜿蜒，红色熟的几乎要滴落。  
　　容笺手指好看，莹白颀长，指甲圆润，泛一层薄薄的光。现下五根手指陷入蛊虫身体，再深一分就要攥出汁水。他凝视沈宴的背影，有疑惑有不舍，但更多的是愤怒，怒火烧得他眼尾发红，一路斜飞入鬓发。  
　　他五指用劲内收捏爆了母蛊，像捏爆一只柔软的水袋，白色浆液四溅，挂上他青黑的袍子。沈宴蓦地一抖，脊柱如碎裂的冰川节节塌陷，他昏倒在地，到底守住了自己的意识，没让人夺去。  
　　容笺眼轮大了一圈，似是没料到这种情况，但他未动，只是徒然凝视。沈晏去摸沈宴的胸口，心跳缓缓，清浅地搏动。手指探向鼻息，却感受不到气流，肌肉骨骼俱是静默，没有丝毫“生”之迹象……就好像沈宴已是个死人，留一颗衰微的心。  
　　“这是……”容笺犹疑地开口。  
　　沈晏没看他，指间一寸寸划过沈宴的胸口，黯然道：“你是何时变成了这样。”  
　　那个温柔的，杨柳春风般的男人似乎从没存在过。容笺也曾向她施以爱意，抱着她絮絮讲起往事。早死的母亲，严苛的父亲，无数次买凶杀他的大哥，庞大的家业背后是许多双虎视眈眈的眼睛。但容笺从往事里站起来，亲人一个个逝去，他手边终究空无一物。  
　　彼时沈晏真诚地感到哀戚，他们的命运未免有些相似，不相似也要相似。容笺经历了这许多，一念之下做些恶行，似乎也并非不可理解。天下多的是孤苦无依的可怜人，有缘碰上，总好过独自飘零。  
　　怕的是妖魔有人性？怕只怕凡人铁了心要舍掉这层人皮。沈晏后来渐渐乖顺，棱角都被抚平，于是被准许见天光，每日可以到花园中散步赏玩。有次她无意中见到被凌虐致死的女子尸首，整个人如坠冰窟，终于下定决心出逃。  
　　容笺何时叫她失望过，坦荡道：“怪只怪你当初走了眼。你我分别这些时日，怎么样，有没有想我？”  
　　沈晏咬唇不语。情蛊总归要系在两人身上，如今母蛊身死，但凡容笺有一点心，对沈宴还存留那么一丁点情意，就不会是现在的样子，当真是薄情寡义。她抱起沈宴，像抱起一片薄薄的霜雪，转身离去时说道：“你若现在不动手……我将来也不会心软。”  
　　回应她的只有一声低笑。  
　　太阳起来了，冷冷的，光从四面窗子漫进来，照到容笺的黑袍上。这忽然让他想要落荒而逃，逃离一切。容笺身子一晃，捂住猝然疼痛的心口，竟吐出一大口血来。神智模糊之际，他哀叹一声，到底没逃过。  
　　情蛊，以情为蛊，植在两人身体之中。容笺自诩无情，不受蛊虫所制，更以自体意识逐渐侵吞沈宴，要让他成为傀儡。如今母蛊身死，容笺脑中子蛊亦有所感应，将体内毒素完全释放，催动了宿主不为人知的眷恋情思。  
　　容笺手扶阁中长柱，弓着脊背微微喘息，七情六欲，到底没逃过。他任由自己滑落与塌陷，萎在地上，像一团孱弱的枯藤，缓缓闭上了眼睛。  
　　而沈宴在一片朦胧的春光中睁开眼，满目繁盛光景。他站在河边，脚下是潺潺流水，两道河岸人声喧哗，小贩叫卖，旅人说笑。但他无暇顾及这些，目光紧紧跟随着对岸的两名年轻人，少年容笺和他书院的同学乔允诚。  
　　时是深秋，行道树叶子颜色斑斓，落叶在脚下铺开。容笺彼时喜好华丽衣裳，手持一把青竹骨折扇，眼角眉梢俱是笑意，不知在同乔允诚聊些什么。  
　　沈宴略一思索，便知自己处境。容笺早年游历天下，后来家中突遭异变，才返回京师主持大局。沈宴此刻是进入了容笺的意识，进入了那部分最需要他看见，又不希望他知晓的意识。沈宴自嘲一笑，“这恐怕也是我唯一的用处了。”  
　　容笺此行，是去寻访“天下讲师”程千秋。这位程先生辗转四方，开坛讲学，却从不收徒。容笺听闻，激出几道少年意气，想去做那个“特例”，拜入程先生门下。程公今年人在柳城，再行几日便是。  
　　两人青春年少，意气相投，也不急着赶路，衍州城里有什么好吃的好玩的，都要去尝试一番。乔允诚家贫，是故一路花销，都由容笺这位四海钱庄的二少爷承担。  
　　乔允诚……沈宴心中默念这个名字，他是京郊有名的混子，外号“青鬼”，后因贩受扰人心智的“浮生散”而被处死。没想到此人与容笺是旧识，看情形甚至相交匪浅。  
　　可怜可叹，少年不重来。  
　　程千秋结庐于桃花街，面馆儿旁的一所小院，青瓦白墙，门前挂一匾额，上书“福祸”二字。门口立着个穿青蓝色小袄的小童，七八岁的样子，眉眼俊秀，正在炉边烤栗子吃，初冬时节竟也吃的满头大汗。容笺上前问询，只得到一句程先生不见客。  
　　天阴下来，彤云堆积，风阴阴地刮，似要下雪。那小童叫个家丁过来收炉子，自己也窝着手往院子里走。容笺在后边儿喊他：“我就在这儿等程先生，等到她出现为止。”  
　　小童转身，耷拉着眼皮道：“不要威胁我们喔。”他看似困倦，却分明从眼中刺出一点灵光，叫容笺打了个冷战。但他不打算离开，他没有其他的姿态可供使用，只有硬着头皮等待。  
　　雪果然下起来，片片飘落，落在身上渗进衣服，留下深色的水渍。这场雪即是萧条本身，缓慢冗长，拖住柳城的心跳，城池因此而陷入蛰伏。容笺挪到院门一侧，把腿盘起来坐着，调匀呼吸，起伏轻缓如雪。  
　　雪势渐起，萧条之中又有拉扯，容笺紧紧衣服，身子靠在墙上，生出几缕困意。雪片飞舞，很快就在青瓦上盖了一层，松松软软积在上头。雪融进头发，融进衣服，填入骨头缝，带来彻骨寒凉。容笺打个哆嗦抬头，隐隐觉得对面有什么人在注视他，却只看到碧青的瓦片边沿连成一线，青线上盖着三寸积雪。  
　　沈宴的确在看他，就坐在他对面，膝弯卡着房檐，两条长腿伶仃地晃荡。他只是一缕意识，留不下痕迹，留不下影子，连呼吸也留不下，捂着嘴哈一口气，手心都是凉的。  
　　可容笺抬头了，他抬头了。那一瞬间有如神谕，他感知到一束目光拂过脸上的绒毛，蝶翅般翕动。于是少年人仰起头，骨相初成，眼神澄澈。目光相接，沈宴来不及怔忡来不及凝视来不及一切，他肆无忌惮，他嚎啕大哭。  
　　太年轻了，像一株春天的树，彼时容笺那么干净，狡猾都是少年人的狡猾。沈宴就是要哭，没人看得见他，甚至无需掩住脸。他撑着雪站起来，弓下腰猖獗地哭，手指甲紧紧抠着半片长衫。  
　　总归是长成如今的小公子，狡猾，顺从，吃喝玩乐。草蛇灰线，伏脉千里，可此时的容笺身上看不到任何伏笔，拆骨剥皮都变不成十年后的那个他。所以……这是经历了什么，竟把整个人都打碎了。  
　　是了，程千秋，程门案。家门变故倒在其次，真正的节点是程门案。想通这一层，沈宴面前景物倒转扭曲，重组成幽深的牢狱。  
　　牢房水汽大，稻草褥子上生一层绿毛，沈宴漂浮在墙角，身子嵌进墙壁里也无甚知觉，该看清的照样能看清。  
　　容笺很沉默，手脚筋与皮肤被钢针串在一起，创口出鲜血已经干涸。沈宴凝视他，这凝视叫人疲惫，他长久地阅读着容笺的变化，没有心，却觉得心在痉挛。  
　　容笺的父亲得了急病，长子不给请大夫，生生耗死在床上。而后容家大哥接手家族生意，托人给乔允诚带了封密信，要他半夜给容笺下毒，许诺白银千两。乔允诚照做。彼时容笺已经得偿所愿，师从程千秋，做了三年便宜学生。  
　　一切看起来都那么美好，有什么明亮温和的东西在前方闪动，与他的距离是一条蜿蜒的溪流。然后他喝了那杯酒，昏过去。他早已忘记那个昏迷的黑夜，是明净的还是愁云惨雾的，只记得自己被盛大的痛苦浸泡着醒过来，挚友的背叛，家父的惨死，兄长的追杀，它们像一场嶙峋的骤雨打透了他，一万条雨丝，一万枚伤口。  
　　沈宴悬浮在那儿，自言自语，你说是你更疼还是我更疼。他注视太久，近乎默然，远处有更加激烈的东西。五年后程千秋官拜内阁大学士，因为一本史书锒铛入狱，株连九族，菜市口下起雨，源源不断的血流进排水沟，像一条永不止息的河流，昭示着那么多人的命脉，终将流向黑暗。  
　　容笺站在下面，特意换了件旧衣服，还是鹤立鸡群。彼时他已成为四海钱庄的大掌柜，见过不计其数的黄金珠宝，罂粟一样摄人心魄。其实他也见过血，他在容府的密室里生剐了自己的亲哥哥，心思平静地看着肉片从手中滴落。哥哥的舌头早被揪断了，叫是叫不出来的，永远也叫不出来的，只能徒劳地扭动身体，每一块皮肤和肌肉都在急促地战栗。  
　　容笺没什么感觉，他没有杀心，只是觉得自己应该这么做。他的杀心是在菜市口长起来的，卷了刃的钢刀砍下了程千秋的头，长发过于纷乱毛糙，混着血结成块，覆在脸上。太难看了，太丑陋了，死亡让所有的尊重敬仰爱慕都轰然崩塌，然后以一种奇诡的方式重新堆叠建立。爱置之死地而结出名为杀心的生果，从今往后他愿意为了她杀人，杀到世上没有人。  
　　他猜测程千秋或许会希望留下个干净的名声，于是把目光投注到沈宴身上，花了那么多心思控制这位孱弱多思的大理寺卿，从头到尾也不过是为了翻案二字。其实容笺自己是不在乎的，程千秋总是程千秋，天下人都当她是乱臣贼子，她也还是程千秋。天下讲师的名头剥落了又怎样，人是凝固的不变的永恒的，因为她已经死了，她已经死了。  
　　沈宴凝视他，而他在凝视程千秋的尸体。沈宴忽然想到他在服下蛊毒的前夜做过一个梦，梦里容笺的神情苍白平静，手中滴落一些碎末，碎末的具体样子已经记不清。那夜容笺就躺在他身边，他们刚刚在做爱，很无聊，做爱是一件面目模糊的事情。  
　　时间是闭环，是弯曲的脊柱，头颅夹到腿间，窥探世界倒影。一切都好像有预兆却又无从更改，这比什么都不知道到痛苦的多。太荒诞了，荒诞席卷一切，像一扇遮天蔽日的蝶翅。  
　　沈宴不想再漂浮了，他不知道自己此刻站在闭环里还是外，这令人无比焦虑。他不知道此刻沈晏正捏着一根金针悬在他的某块胸椎边上，即将对他施以拯救，一切都将结束，一切还未开始。  
　　沈宴醒过来时，胸口有微微的刺痛感，沈晏扶着他坐起来，轻轻拍打他的后背。  
　　“我睡了多久？”沈宴皱眉。  
　　“不多不少，一天一夜。”沈晏为他掖了掖被子，手腕却突然被攥住了。沈宴的呼吸急促起来，“你快去大理寺取琅琊轩那死去女子的验尸录，然后去寻原止息，找机会为他翻案。”  
　　如今原止息身负人命官司畏罪潜逃，副统领严希暂代其职，他为官期间得罪过太多人，凭着自身茬儿够硬才在如晦风雨中始终屹立不倒。庙堂江湖之中想要扳倒他的人太多，最好趁此机会将他完全钉死在地上，再也无法翻身。  
　　沈晏略一思忖道：“那你……”  
　　“我没事。一切以案子为重。”  
　　“你可知我总要杀了他的，你我毕竟不同。”沈晏忽然冒出来这么一句。她动了拜原止息为师的心思，无外乎是为复仇。  
　　沈宴握着她两只手腕，把人端端正正摆到自己面前。“你该知道我活不了多久，但你……想做就去做，不用等我死后。”  
　　“可你爱他。”沈晏盯着他的脸，素净安然的一张脸，肌肤莹白如月。她难以窥到更多东西，对死亡的恐惧或是对爱人死亡的恐惧，都没有。特别奇怪的一个事儿，沈晏忽然就笑了，腰微微弓起来。  
　　沈宴嘴角也翘起来，弯成新月弧度。他温柔地解释：“爱，我是说爱本身，没有那么重。”  
　　沈晏仍然看他，像是要记住他，一步步缓缓退出了房门，决然离去。这两天两夜，是谓一生一面，他们都知道，彼此余生不会相见。  
　　莽莽人间混沌江湖，找个人谈何容易。原止息只身入红尘，似游鱼归海飞鸟投林，霎时便淹进热络的人声里，飘不出半片影子。沈晏大摇其头，又暗自心惊，这像是沈宴给予她的一场逃离，长路漫漫无所依附，不如用余生去找一个人，未必多用力未必多上心。她无甚傍身本事，便重操旧业，加了舞乐班四处卖艺。  
　　深夏实在苦热，沈晏几番辗转，到了水泱城就定居下来，在欢颜楼做舞伎。这一日她跳过几场舞回去休息，香汗淋漓却也犯懒拖延着不去洗澡，一头栽上床，圆润面颊陷进枕头。如今日子过的还算舒畅，沈晏人也吃胖了些，皮肤莹润光洁，渐渐有了些美人样子。  
　　就这么迷迷糊糊躺了一会儿，她听见些窸窸窣窣的动静，似乎是鸟类翅膀拍打声，鸟喙笃笃敲击窗框。沈晏起身过去开窗，一股热风涌进来，上了脸，给人平添几分燥郁。揉揉眼睛再看，便见到只鸽子在窗边站着，额前绒毛点染三寸翠色，细细嗅过去，能闻见被盛夏烤出的一缕香。场景太过熟悉，几乎要将人拉扯入那个不甚遥远的雨夜，沈晏捏着鸽子，单手解下脚爪上的小纸卷，就这么收到了沈宴亡故的消息。  
　　读到那几个字时，桌上红烛仿佛打了个晃儿，满室红影水一样起起伏伏，筹谋一场溺亡。沈晏脚腕轻飘飘，单手扶着衣柜才不至于倒下，举目尽是灰尘般握不实的红色。许是沈寒追嫌他这儿子败坏门风，沈宴没能入祖坟，大理寺诸位同僚凑了点钱，将其草草葬在京郊的风火巢。他这一生委实不算好，如昙花一夕凋敝却又流丽激越凄艳难挡，沈晏阖上眼睛，双颊雨落涔涔。  
　　她认得这是容笺的鸽子，或许他们都没什么办法。  
　　水泱城地处中南，特产一种名为“枯折”的酒，入口冷冽，带点焦味，沈晏很是喜欢。她背上两小坛枯折酒星夜奔赴帝京，一刻也未等，沿途跑坏了六匹马，眼底蓄起沉沉乌青。  
　　她胸口贴着薄薄一份爱书，详细记述了那名青楼女子的死因，这些天一直带在身上。世人都道她被原止息所杀，真相却是那女子自幼心脏跳得比旁人快，是高潮时猝死的。但案子已经判了，原止息的通缉令下发到各个州县，打眼一看再无转圜余地。  
　　原止息如今在逃，沈晏不知道他是否在乎真相，是否在乎自己的清白，但她猜测沈宴在乎，所以她可以为此而跋涉。  
　　到达风火巢时仍然是夜，她体力早已耗尽，只凭一口生杀气吊着，不至从马上栽倒。双手虚虚握着缰绳，眼神却灼亮地尽力向前看，只见幢幢暗淡树影之间石碑林立，不知哪一方上刻着沈宴寥寥生平。视线尽头遥遥地立着一个人影，手中提一盏灯，灯火幽微照不清相貌，可沈晏知道那是容笺，那必定是容笺，猜错了也没所谓，不可能再有别人。  
　　时殊事异，沈晏胸中灌着一腔悲声，涌到喉头却噤了声息。她坐在马背上，脊背平直，再难前进一步，只是冷冷立着，包袱中的酒坛抵着后背。她知道容笺早已发现了她，二人维持着一种微妙的僵持，月光白茫茫横亘在他们之间，霜雪漫漫。  
　　像是划破一段风，声音轻细，容笺手中的灯忽然熄灭，身影沉进夜幕。沈晏于是知道他已经走了，那股令人作呕的压迫感消失了，她翻身下马穿过这片墓地，容笺先前所立之处有一方清瘦石碑，走近了才发现碑上无字，只刻着个小小的印章，像一枚年幼的红蜻蜓。  
　　印章即是沈宴的名字，他只留下名字。  
　　沈晏拿出两坛枯折酒，拍开瓷盖周围一圈封泥，略带焦苦的酒香溢出来，在这天粟雨鬼夜哭的荒冢隐隐勾连尘世。她五指抓握坛口，手臂平伸，凝视空空的石碑，指上稍一卸力，酒坛下坠，摔得四分五裂。清冽酒水渗入泥土，香气一时袅袅如鬼火。  
　　大悲尽处是无声，沈晏僵僵立着，也不知说什么，便只是仰着脖子饮酒，焦苦与辛辣自口腔席卷四肢百骸。其实人若想醉就一定会醉，否则又怎能状若心无挂碍，直到头脑混沌四肢虚浮，她终于有勇气与沈宴告别。古人讲风流云散一别如雨，时隔三月，这场雨铺天盖地，将前尘往事尽数淹没。  
　　有盏灯亮起来，碑中飞出红蜻蜓。容笺凝视沈晏离去的背影，提着灯从黑暗中洇出来，身形瘦长如青色石碑，活人做的碑。他蹲下来，手指抚过碑上刻着的红色印章，一笔一划历历于心。  
　　“从今往后，你我互为墓碑。”容笺低声道。他罕见地动了真情，这真情毫无用处，衬得亡者多可笑。  
　　“你又何苦做戏。”他听到有人在背后说，语气不耐。一个高大的身影覆过来，将月光挡在身后，碑上红印暗下去。  
　　谁能无声接近？容笺吃了一惊，手心渗出凉汗，下意识捻了一枚铜钱，捏在手中。  
　　他站起身，猝不及防与人对视，黑夜里逆着月光，辨不清容貌，最瞩目是那是双江湖人的眼睛，未在官场上经历半分损耗。有薄薄一层杀气覆在身上，右手执剑，护手处刻有莲花纹样。容笺忽然意识到周围环境安静得可怕，风吹过林木，叶片簌簌抖动，声音却被隔绝在外。乌鸦唳叫，猛兽低吼，全都消失不见，心跳与呼吸声震耳欲聋，几欲撞破胸口。  
　　是“静”之法！以真气护住周身和各类物件，形成屏障，消去声音，杀人于永恒的阙静中。容笺瞬间意识到来者是原止息，昔日的禁军统领，如今的朝廷要犯。  
　　“我与你可有仇怨？”容笺强作镇定。“静”法之下，他知道原止息起了杀心，却不懂这杀心何来。  
　　原止息摆摆手，语气诚恳：“我杀人不讲究这个。”  
　　清光如水，照在剑上，一瞬炽烈如闪电。沈晏脊背没来由地一颤，在耀眼的白光下转身。只见原止息与容笺在碑林中斗作一处，却无声无息。原氏的剑何其烂漫，舞出泼天的流星，条条扎进容笺雾气般的身影，也不知刺中了没。“纵”与“静”之间更有中正步法，沈晏眼力不济，分解不出，只觉得原止息步态从容，却又层叠疾烈，片片残影渐次盛开。  
　　一枚枚铜钱被劈成两半，掉落在地。容笺敌他不过，如雾身形逐渐凝结，胸口腰侧均有剑伤，鲜血淋漓。原止息收了“静”法，持剑扎向地面，沈晏亲眼见到青莲剑的剑尖上窜出一脉青色幽火，犹如实质。而原止息借着这捧火朝斜上方纵出九尺，左手五指弯成鹰爪，抓向容笺脖颈。  
　　胜负已分，沈晏无意识步步靠近。  
　　原止息把容笺的尸体随意抛在脚下，他故意的，故意要在沈她面前这样做，未必是炫耀，恐怕更像怒其不争。沈晏咬紧嘴唇，抬脚踩向那尸体的胸口，听见胸骨根根碎裂，仍嫌不够。一腔恨意无处发泄，竟弯腰喷出一口鲜血。  
　　她抹去嘴角血迹，从心口处掏出那份爱书，递给原止息。  
　　“这是琅琊轩红倌儿死去的真相，你可凭此翻案。”  
　　“倒是不必。”原止息轻轻拂开她的手。他越过沈晏，走到沈宴的墓碑面前。  
　　“我很敬佩他，他足够愚蠢，在乎我不在乎的事。”原止息解下腰间的酒壶，清澈酒水从瓶口流出，洒成一条淋漓的线。  
　　沈晏抬起头，月光在悲怮的面容上凝成霜，原止息逃离后，半点消息打探不出，已是难以解释的异常。她不是没想过这个，原大统领逃得彻底，就像早有预谋，借罪遁入江湖。  
　　沈宴，她的远房表兄，一生在可笑中度过，倒也不差这么一回。可笑与完满同时存在，想见他对人世着实半点兴致也无。  
　　“那我替你去。”沈晏轻松地说。她把爱书揣回胸口，跨上马背。沈宴的墓碑与原止息一道凝视她的背影，一小片影子，垂着头摇摇晃晃，委实太过清瘦，几乎要在马背上的颠簸中抖落几块伶仃细骨。她今晚会宿在哪里，城墙脚下还是某间客栈，她往后会手上会沾多少血，红殷殷热腾腾。  
　　原止息一时怔忡，皱紧眉头，叹息声几不可闻。手掌抚上沈宴的墓碑，责怪道：“也是个不懂事的。”  
　　而后拔脚跟上，无人察觉。


End file.
